Plan PANCAKE(s)
by Risaa
Summary: Prenez les idées débiles des profs de Poudlard, le plan machiavélique d'un fou à béret, un slogan de publicité qui reste dans la tête, et vous obtiendrez... Plan P.A.N.C.A.K.E.(s) ! - - - - EN PAUSE
1. Intro : Komui et ses idées folles

**Résumé :** Prenez les idées débiles des profs de Poudlard, le plan machiavélique d'un fou à béret, un slogan de publicité qui reste dans la tête, et vous obtiendrez... Plan P.A.N.C.A.K.E.(s) !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de D. Gray –Man est à J.K. Rowling et les références à HP à Katsura Hoshino. Hein ? Quoi c'est l'inverse ?

**Rating : **T pour boy's love, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude…

**Note :** Hommage au _Plan PUDDING_ de Ruize-chan !

* * *

Il avait recommencé ! Komui avait encore mis en place une de ses idées folles ! Pourtant, on aurait dû s'en douter, et lui interdire l'accès à ses tomes de _Harry Potter_ aux alentours du quatorze février ! Mais non, personne n'y avait songé, et c'est comme ça que, exactement comme dans le deuxième volume, en entrant dans la Grande Salle - pardon, le réfectoire, Allen crut s'être trompé de porte. Komui s'était pris pour le professeur Lockhart, et avait recouvert les murs de grosses fleurs rose vif. Il n'avait pas poussé la fantaisie jusqu'à troquer son uniforme contre "une robe aussi rose que les fleurs", mais avait une marguerite de tissu épinglée à son béret. Apparemment, tout le monde attendu était présent, car lorsque Allen fut assis, le Grand Intendant se leva et, après avoir souhaité à tous une joyeuse Saint-Valentin, il récita sans faute et sans bégayer le discours du professeur narcissique - on sait maintenant ce qu'il faisait quand il donnait l'impression de travailler -, tout en lançant de grosses poignées de cœurs en papier sur les traqueurs qui avaient le malheur de petit-déjeuner devant lui.

- Comme vous le voyez, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire cette petite surprise, mais ce n'est pas fini !

Il laissa évidemment de côté le passage sur les cartes d'admiratrices… pas tellement adapté à la situation… En revanche, lorsqu'il claqua des mains avec un grand sourire niais, tout content de jouer ce rôle, les "cupidons porteurs de messages" entrèrent bel et bien dans le réfectoire. Mais en fait de petits angelots, c'étaient des nouvelles versions de Komulin miniature - chacun se recroquevilla sur son siège - auxquels Komui avait collé une paire d'ailes dans le dos et une fleur sur le béret.

- Ah bah ça va pas être triste ! s'exclama Lavi, ravi.

Même ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la saga de Joanne Rowling dont le Grand Intendant était fan se doutaient que la journée ne serait pas de tout repos.

* * *

Je vais tenter, je dis bien tenter, d'être plus régulière pour celle-ci. J'ai déjà plus ou moins le déroulement en tête, ce qui devrait me faciliter la tâche ^^

Joyeuse St Valentin !


	2. Chapitre Premier : Où Komui, etc

Vous êtes là ? C'est vous ? Ouiii je suis contente ! Vous venez assister au miracle ? Quoi, c'est la première fois que cette auteure respecte le délai promis ? Ah oui, vous avez raison. Enfin, ce chapitre n'est pas très long. Mais il est dans la moyenne de la fic, autant vous prévenir tout de suite. Mais l'auteure espère que vous aimerez quand même, parce qu'elle s'est donné du mal pour vous faire plaisir ! D'ailleurs, elle devrait cesser son bavardage inutile et vous laisser lire, en vous donnant rendez-vous le quatorze avril pour le chapitre deux ! Et n'oubliez pas, la veille de la parution, c'est le _Day of Pink_ : elle compte sur vous tous pour porter du rose et ainsi témoigner de votre soutien à la lutte contre toutes les formes de discrimination !

* * *

**Chapitre Premier :**

**Où Komui se prend pour le Maître des Potions et n'en fait qu'à sa tête (comme d'habitude)**

Hélas pour eux, après ce petit discours qui, s'il réjouissait certains, désespérait la plupart, le Grand Intendant n'en avait apparemment pas encore fini avec eux. Il se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait sa sœur, en compagnie d'autres exorcistes qui n'aspiraient qu'à terminer tranquillement leur porridge, et virent avec quelques appréhensions Komui fondre sur eux avec à la main, une fiole estampillée "section scientifique" remplie d'un liquide rose fluo.

« Tadaaaa ! Philtre d'amour !

- Pardon ? s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix - ou presque.

- Euh… grand frère ?

- Ouiii ma Lenalee-chou ?

- On est obligés ?

- C'est mwa qui décide ! rugit Komui en se précipitant sur l'estrade. Bon, que ce soit bien clair, les enfants : c'est MWA QUI DECIDE ! »

Se tournant vers eux, il leur balança :

« T'façon j'm'en fiche, Jerry en a mit dans le petit déjeuner. »

Il leur tira la langue avec toute la dignité dont il était capable et alla chercher un café… qui atterrit par terre avant que le Chinois n'ait eu le temps de porter la tasse à ses lèvres. Cependant, il ne semblait guère s'en préoccuper : il était en train de sauter sur place en battant des mains et en gloussant devant un mini-Komulin-pseudo-Cupidon :

« Oui ! Il vole ! Il vole ! »

… scraaatch.

« Euh, Komui-sama ? Sans vouloir vous vexer… il vole pas. »

* * *

Une chibi review pour motiver cette auteure incompétente mais qui espère vous avoir fait sourire ?


	3. Chapitre Deuxième : Où Lavi explore, etc

Yay, me revoilà, finalement à l'heure, malgré les craintes que j'ai de ne pas être à la hauteur ! Rassurez-vous, pour la première fois, je sais où je veux en venir et comment y parvenir. Cette fanfic mijote depuis longtemps dans ma tête, et les délais que je m'impartis m'aident… ainsi que vos reviews ! Je remercie du fond du cœur **Edyuu 003** ;** Shigure-sensei** et **Aiyushan**, fidèles au poste ; et bien sûr **Ruize-chan** ! Merci de m'aider à m'évader en me permettant de récupérer une écriture trop volatile à mon goût ! Bonne lecture, et en espérant vous retrouver le quatorze mai pour un troisième chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre Deuxième :**

**Où Lavi explore de nouvelles contrées**

« My Lord ! Hey, Capitaine ! Bien le bonjour !

- Oh, bonjour Monseigneur ! Que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

- Hé, c'est que je passais dans les parages, et que j'aperçus votre caravelle prête à larguer les amarres.

- En effet Monseigneur, nous hissons la grand-voile, nous prenons le gouvernail et nous sommes partis !

- Auriez-vous dans l'intention de découvrir quelques mystérieuses cités d'or, cher capitaine ?

- Que nenni, jeune matelot. Je pars en quête d'un jeune damoiseau venu de l'Orient, que j'espère trouver en ce lieu ! Mais nous voilà arrivés. Viendriez-vous avec nous ou préféreriez-vous rester sur le pont ?

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous fausser compagnie, car avec toute l'obligeance que je vous dois, My Lord, j'ai fort à faire. Je vous prie de m'excuser ! Bon courage ! Et n'oubliez pas : pamplemousse !

- Pamplemousse à vous aussi ! » salua Lavi en portant sa main à sa tête tout en poussant de l'autre la porte devant laquelle il venait d'arriver, tandis qu'Allen repartait en chantonnant _"Tiens bon la voile et tiens bon le vent, hissez haut…"_

oOo

Pour Kanda, Saint Valentin ou pas, le quatorze février restait un jour comme les autres, et il était allé s'entraîner. Il avait presque réussi à oublier que Komui l'avait sûrement rendu allergique au rose pour le restant de ses jours quand Lavi surgit dans la salle, suivit de près par l'un des cupidons, en lançant au kendoka des confettis qu'il avait récupérés. L'apprenti bookman lui sauta dessus en criant "Reste pas tout seul, Yû-chan, c'est le jour des amoureux, viens avec nous !", ce qui eut le don de le mettre prodigieusement en colère. Mais Lavi, bloqué en mode "j'ai envie d'embêter Kanda", ne se rendit compte de rien et continuait de le tirer par le bras, répétant "Viens ! Viens ! Viens !", sans voir qu'il lui avait attrapé le mauvais poignet, et que l'autre main s'apprêtait à abattre Mugen sur sa tête. Heureusement pour lui, le gnome ailé l'empêcha de commettre ce regrettable geste en bloquant la lame de ses petits bras, qui avaient pourtant une force incroyable et insoupçonnée. La force du choc fit trébucher Kanda qui se retrouva - comme par hasard - dans les bras de Lavi, la faute à un second angelot qui s'était subrepticement glissé derrière lui. Le bookman n'allait quand même pas laisser passer une si belle occasion ; alors pour faire bonne mesure, il l'embrassa.


	4. Chapitre Troisième : Où Lavi songe, etc

Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai... j'ai... *a trente secondes chrono pour inventer une excuse plus ou moins valable* Je croyais que c'était aujourd'hui le quatorze ! Mais évidemment, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire.

J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé reviews ou autres traces attentionnées de leur passage, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre courtissime vous plaira, et je vous donne rendez-vous le quatorze juin pour une suite un peu plus longue !

Rappelons les faits : Komui a décidé d'organiser une fête inspirée de celle du Professeur Lockart pour la Saint Valentin, ce qui n'est pas au goût de tout le monde… Dans le dernier chapitre, Lavi en a profité et, aidé des petits cupidons, a embrassé Kanda...

**Chapitre Troisième : Où Lavi songe sérieusement au suicide.**

Lavi savait bien que Komui n'était pas dangereux, dans le fond. Après s'être échappé de la salle d'entraînement où il avait laissé un Kanda en état de choc, et par conséquent dans l'incapacité de faire du Bookman du pâté de lapin, il avait décidé que ce jour était son jour de chance, et pensait être tiré d'affaire. Mais lorsque l'Intendant se précipita sur lui, il dut admettre qu'il avait un peu peur. Cette frayeur se transforma cependant rapidement en exaspération quand il l'emmena dans un immense dressing en disant : « C'est la St Valentin, c'est le jour du rose ! Il FAUT que tu t'habilles en rose ! ». « Hum… sans vouloir vous vexer, le Day of Pink ce n'est que dans deux mois », rétorqua-t-il. Mais ses protestations n'y firent rien, car Komui lui assena un « C'est mwa qui décide » implacable, avant de lui ôter son uniforme. Ce n'est qu'après avoir remplacé ses vêtements par des habits ayant tous une couleur florale qui allait des tons pâles aux foncés en passant par des fuchsias plus criards, qu'il consentit à le relâcher en s'exclamant d'un air ravi : « Je vois Lavi en rose ! »

Le concerné fut passablement écœuré et traumatisé par la suite.


	5. Chapitre Quatrième : Les maréchaux, etc

Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'aime bien ce chapitre ! Il faut dire qu'avec toutes vos jolies reviews et vos gentils messages, vous m'avez permis d'écrire le double de ce que j'avais prévu ! Je ne m'attarde pas plus et je vous laisse le découvrir, avec dans un mois la suite (le lendemain de la sortie du dernier Harry Potter ! comment ça je ne suis pas dans le bon fandom ?) !

Si depuis mai, vous avez oublié ce qui s'est passé précédemment ce quatorze février : Komui organise une fête inspirée de celle du Professeur Lockart pour la Saint Valentin, ce qui n'est pas au goût de tout le monde ; Lavi embrasse Kanda, puis se fait contre son gré habiller intégralement en rose ; voilà où nous en étions !

**Chapitre Quatrième : Les maréchaux s'en mêlent**

Pas de chance pour eux, les maréchaux étaient tous réunis ce jour-là. Seul Sokaro était en mission, et à l'avis général, cela valait mieux pour Komui qui aurait sinon eu un peu à s'inquiéter. Il s'était déjà mis à dos la plupart des résidents de la Citadelle, inutile d'y rajouter un maréchal hyperpuissant, sanguinaire et un brin sadique…

Quel remue-ménage ce fut quand Tiedoll débarqua en rafale après avoir entendu dire que le pseudo-Lockart requérait leur présence à tous au dîner prévu le soir même ! Lui n'avait pas vraiment de raison de se plaindre, mais s'ennuyant un peu, il était celui qui faisait le plus de bruit. Lau Shimin, qui avait échappé au contrôle de sa maîtresse, le suivait en sautant un peu partout, ainsi que Cross qui avançait d'une démarche nonchalante, comme si cela ne le concernait pas, comme s'il n'était pas à l'origine de ce raffut. En effet, son problème était des plus habituels : il ne consentirait à assister à cette soirée qu'après avoir eu la parole d'honneur de Jerry que du très bon vin serait servi ce soir-là. Ayant apparemment décidé lui aussi de se conduire comme s'il était encore à l'école maternelle et non pas un maréchal chargé de sauver le monde, Tiedoll bloqua le hall avec ses compagnons, et proclama la Révolution congrégationnaire.

Les manifestants avaient juste oublié un léger détail, qui était qu'au lieu de la foule avide d'anarchie qui les aurait suivis dans leur révolte, il n'y avait que les quelques personnes qui pour une raison ou une autre, avaient été amenées à passer par là ; Kanda était de ceux-là. Une occasion rêvée pour Froi, offusqué que leur tentative d'émeute ne se soit soldée que par quelques rires çà et là, de lui mettre le grappin dessus en piaillant : « Mon petit Yuu-chan, je te prends en otage ! ». La prétendue révolution se termina aussitôt : l'exorciste, se sentant une fois de plus agressé, s'en débarrassa en lançant « Oh, le vieux, fiche-moi un peu la paix ! », ce qui eu le mérite de les détourner de leur but original, leur leader ayant commencé à sanglotter, et pleurant à présent de grosses larmes de crocodile, ce qui pour le coup, devint une sacrée attraction.

Même si le Comte Millénaire avait fait une petite surprise en débarquant à ce moment, il se serait perdu dans l'agitation ambiante et se serait contenté de semer des petits cœurs noirs avant de repartir, avec comme toujours un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage, plus tellement d'humeur pour la bagarre. Peut-être qu'en rentrant chez lui, il aurait changé de chapeau, pour en choisir un adapté à l'évènement, avec des grosses fleurs. Un chapeau un peu flashy, avec lequel il se serait présenté à l'heure du thé. L'heure d'une petite collation à laquelle il aurait obligé l'ensemble des Noés à participer : l'occasion idéale pour faire en sorte que Tyki et Wisely cessent de se prendre de haut l'un l'autre et passent enfin la nuit ensemble, ainsi que Jasdero et David, pendant ce temps-là ces deux derniers n'embêteraient pas les autres. Il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à interdire à Lulubelle de prendre l'apparence d'Allen pour séduire Road, sa petite protégée se devait de rester dans l'innocence la plus pure. D'ailleurs, si Sheryl évitait de squatter la chambre de son petit frère cette nuit-là, ça ne serait pas plus mal…

Oui, décidément, de tous points de vue, le quatorze février était une journée très compliquée à organiser. Mais ça valait le coup, et pas qu'un peu !


	6. Chapitre Cinquième : A sweet tea time

Voici enfin le chapitre prévu initialement pour le quatorze juillet, mais que des problèmes techniques ont un peu (beaucoup…) retardé. Je m'en excuse !

Comme il est prévu depuis longtemps et que je savais exactement ce que je voulais mettre dedans, il est beaucoup plus long, mais aussi de ce fait moins spontané. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !

A part ça, je viens de me rendre compte que toute la fic était basée sur un énorme anachronisme. La St Valentin est une fête qui est apparue beaucoup plus tard que le XIXe siècle, notamment au Japon. (Sans parler de Potter…) Je vous prie de me pardonner cette incohérence ! (Ouais, j'ai pas mal de choses à me faire pardonner.)

Pas mal de monde également que je me dois de citer, outre Katsura Hoshino qui n'est pas au courant que je lui emprunte ses persos mais que je remercie quand même, merci aux deux pirates qui ont sans le savoir aidé pour ce chapitre, tout comme Leny qui, elle, sait qu'elle m'a donné une idée de génie ! Sans oublier Miss X. et le site de derapage-japon pour leurs infos précieuses, ainsi que tous mes reviewers, en particulier Ruize-chan et Fuhatsu pour leurs encouragements, les filles, vous êtes géniales. Zod'a, je n'ai pas pu répondre à ta review, alors si tu repasses par là, merci à toi aussi !

Une petite note pour les non-initiés aux merveilles de la langue de maître Hoshino : le R et le L sont confondus, ainsi que le V et le B. De ce fait, Lavi est parfois traduit Rabi. Vous comprendrez =)

Souhaitons aujourd'hui, 31 juillet, un joyeux anniversaire à Joanne K. Rowling, à son fils de papier Harry Potter, ainsi qu'à Cross Marian ! (Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses.)

_Komui a donc organisé une fête inspirée de celle du Professeur Lockhart pour la Saint Valentin, ce qui n'est pas au goût de tout le monde ; profitant de l'atmosphère propice, Lavi a embrassé Kanda, puis s'est fait contre son gré habiller intégralement en rose ; dans le dernier chapitre, les maréchaux ont débarqué pour réclamer de l'alcool, mettant eux aussi le bazar… Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture pour cet avant-dernier chapitre !_

**Chapitre Cinquième : A sweet tea time**

_(Une heure du thé douce et sucrée)_

Ayant anticipé qu'ils seraient nombreux à se passer de déjeuner pour l'éviter, c'est à l'heure du thé que Komui planifia sa seconde "surprise" de la journée. Comme à son habitude, Allen, à cette heure-là, venait prendre un en-cas en compagnie de Lenalee, Lavi, Noise Marie, et les diverses personnes qui se joignaient parfois à eux, désireux de grignoter un morceau au retour d'une mission, ou simplement de se reposer un peu en bavardant avec leurs compagnons.

Aujourd'hui cependant, le jeune exorciste était arrivé un peu plus tôt que les jours précédents, Jeryy lui ayant, le matin même, proposé de venir l'aider à confectionner des pancakes. Allen avait évidemment accepté, se réjouissant d'avance à l'idée de manger de délicieuses crêpes moelleuses à souhait, encore toutes chaudes, avec une noix de beurre fondant dessus. C'est ainsi qu'au milieu de l'après-midi, il s'était retrouvé en cuisines. Il aurait bien aimé que Lenalee vienne aussi, mais il ne savait pas où elle était ; aussi, lorsqu'il entendit la lourde porte de chêne s'ouvrir, espérait-il que ce soit la jeune chinoise.

Que nenni, ce n'était autre que Lavi, qui héla Allen d'un retentissant _"À l'abordage !"_. Allen éclata de rire, et le prétendu corsaire vint s'accouder au comptoir.

- Salut, moussaillon.

- Alors, cette mission ?

- Un succès, sourit Lavi. Ce soir : on accoste !

- Tu as ta longue-vue et ton crochet ? demanda Allen en se marrant franchement. Son ami avait toujours des idées étranges, mais il le suivait dans ses délires avec tout autant d'enthousiasme.

- Et le perroquet ! renchérit-il en exhibant un oiseau qui s'envola, effarouché, et voleta quelques instants avant de venir se percher sur son épaule.

- Mais c'est une colombe, ton perroquet !

- Mouais, j'l'ai trouvée au passage, elle est jolie, non ?

Ce fut la porte qui dispensa Allen de répondre, en s'ouvrant une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer Marie, Cloud, Miranda, Timothy, Johnny, ainsi que quelques traqueurs. Lavi courut à leur rencontre tandis que son ami faisait sauter les dernières crêpes. Il apporta ensuite le plat - _"Pancakes du chef ! Traditionnellement accompagnées de sirop d'érable, un vrai délice !"_ -, et s'assit pour bavarder avec eux.

- Bon ! Donc cette année, on a le droit à une Saint Valentin anglaise.

- Tiens, il faudrait demander à Yû comment on dit "Je t'aime" en japonais, lança l'apprenti Bookman.

- Chez moi, on dit "Ich liebe dich", risqua Miranda.

- En anglais, c'est "I love you", ajouta Johnny. Lavi, toi qui as beaucoup voyagé, tu n'en connais pas d'autres ?

- Il y a "Ti amo" pour l'Italie, et "Te quiero" en espagnol…

Lavi s'interrompit. De nouveau, ils entendirent les gonds de la porte grincer, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant.

- Yû-chan ! Tu tombes bien ! Donne-nous un coup de main, tu veux ? Comment on dit "je t'aime" en japonais ?

- Grmbll…

- Excuse, on a pas très bien compris…

- Tu sais, en japonais, ferme-la ça se dit "urusei". Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu as vraiment l'air idiot !

- Mais, Yû-chan, répondit l'intéressé en lui offrant un sourire éclatant, Rabi ne fait pas le moine !

Timothy éclata de rire, et le kendoka lui lança un regard noir. De toute façon, depuis le matin, on n'avait pas réussi à le dérider, suite à l'"accident" en salle d'entraînement.

- Allez Yû-chan, dis "Je t'aime" !

- Je. Te. Hais. C'est clair ?

Cette fois, c'est l'arrivée de Lenalee qui empêcha la discussion de tourner au pugilat. Personne ne parlait plus, ébahis devant l'apparition que représentait la jeune fille ; en effet, elle non plus n'avait pas échappé à la furie de son frère, et elle était à présent vêtue d'un jupon rose pâle plutôt court et d'un haut blanc lacé dans le dos, ainsi que d'un boléro à manches courtes en dentelle. Elle avait troqué ses fidèles Bottes Noires contre des bottines blanches, accroché une paire de petites ailes duveteuses dans son dos, et posé une auréole assortie sur sa tête, ce qui allait plutôt bien avec ses courtes mèches folles ; et à en juger des réactions, ils étaient plusieurs à être de cet avis.

Ce fut le plus jeune qui parla le premier.

- Hé ben, on dirait pas qu'il souffre d'un sister complex, lui ! Vu comment il la fringue…

- Comme elle est belle… souffla Allen.

- Elle est trop sexy, tu veux dire ! répliqua Timothy.

- Stri-ike… bredouilla Lavi.

De nouveau, Kanda lui lança un regard assassin. Resté debout, il alla demander un bol de nouilles à Jeryy -_Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de crêpes ?_-, et s'installa un peu à l'écart.

Marie, lui, rigolait doucement de l'ahurissement suscité par la jeune fille.

- Elle n'a rien à t'envier, Lavi, le nargua-t-il gentiment.

- Et encore, répondit l'interpellé en retrouvant plus ou moins son état normal, moi il ne m'a pas mis de jupe !

- On dirait Vénus en personne, dit rêveusement Allen.

- Ne dis pas ça devant Komui !

Lenalee, vaguement consciente de l'effet que produisait sa tenue, affichait un petit sourire contrit. Elle avança vers eux, et déposa sur la table un sac de tissu.

- Des gâteaux chinois à messages, leur expliqua-t-elle en leur montrant le panier contenu dans le sac.

Allen s'empressa d'en goûter une poignée, et articula, la bouche pleine :

- Tu tombes à pic, on parlait des Saint-Valentin du monde ! Tu nous raconte, pour la Chine ?

Lenalee hésita un instant, pas très à l'aise à l'idée de parler ainsi devant tout le monde, mais se décida vite à accepter.

- Chez nous, commença-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, le jour des amoureux est le septième jour du septième mois lunaire, c'est "Qi Xi Jie", la fête du septième crépuscule. Elle puise ses origines dans une légende ancienne, celle d'un garçon gardien de vaches, et d'une tisseuse habitant au ciel, fille du Dieu de Jade et de son épouse Wang Mu. Un jour où elle était descendue sur Terre et se lavait dans une rivière, ils se rencontrèrent, tombèrent amoureux, et se marièrent. Le père en colère ferma l'accès au Ciel ; ils ne pouvaient plus se voir à cause de la rivière, la Voie Lactée créée par Wang Mu. Toutefois, la petite tisseuse qui avait un jour sauvé une pie fut récompensée de son acte, car depuis, le septième jour du septième mois, les oiseaux leur font un pont pour qu'ils puissent se voir.

Un silence suivit son récit.

- Voilà, ajouta-t-elle timidement. Et toi, Kanda ?

Elle relançait sans le savoir le débat qu'elle avait auparavant interrompu, et ils étaient plusieurs à craindre une nouvelle dispute, car malgré l'affection qu'il semblait éprouver pour elle, il n'avait manifestement pas envie de parler d'amour. Cependant, sentant venir l'orage, Noise lui demanda silencieusement de se montrer un peu conciliant, et il accepta en soupirant.

- Au Japon, ça se passe le quatorze février, et ce n'est qu'une merde de fête commerciale importée de France où les filles sont censées offrir des chocolats à la personne dont elles sont amoureuses, qui doit ensuite, le quatorze mars, lui rendre la pareille lors du White Day.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il va recommencer son cirque dans un mois… lâcha Cloud, mi-amusée, mi-désespérée.

oOo

"T'façon, c'est mwa qui décide", murmura Komui en coulisses.

- Grand Intendant ? entendit-il derrière lui.

- Commandant Reever ! brailla-t-il en lui sautant au cou.

L'objet de toute cette attention, un peu surpris, détacha les bras de Komui.

- Si vous vouliez être discret, c'est raté, je crois, chuchota-t-il. Et maintenant, venez travailler !

Le Chinois obtempéra, et ne laissa éclater sa joie qu'une fois revenu à son bureau. Il attrapa les mains de Reever pour faire la danse de l'allégresse. Ils voltigèrent pendant quelques minutes, tandis que les autres scientifiques s'écartaient prudemment de leur chemin. Tout content, avant de lâcher le Commandant et de retourner vaquer à ses occupations, il l'attrapa par la taille, lui chuchota à l'oreille _"Wo ai ni"_, et l'embrassa.


End file.
